


Fallen

by neige



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neige/pseuds/neige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill<br/>Athos and Porthos fall down a well. A deep, crumpled or hidden well. Aramis has to find and rescue them, but he's injured in some way. Musket ball in the side, dislocated shoulder, anything that might make this extra challenging for him. Maybe he was knocked out during the fight when they fell so he didn't even see what happened to them. Their voices barely carry out of the well they're stuck in, and they're cold, very cold, and getting worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It is the frist time I write something and English isn't my first language.  
> Sorry for all mistakes.  
> I would be happy to have constructive criticism.  
> Good reading to you.  
> I will update once to two times a week depending how busy I am.
> 
> Disclaimer: The musketeers belongs to Alexandre Dumas, and the Tv show to BBC.

* * *

Athos, Porthos and Aramis were on a mission to retrieve a capture a man named Mad. This man was known in South France, near the Alps, to be a cruel murderer. Mad was to be tried in Paris, for the king took the matters of his murders very seriously and wanted to be the one to judge this case. Mad was suspected to have tortured and murdered a friend of the king.

They made their way to the Alps, and continued their way to the village Mad was last seen. The three friends didn't have a lot of troubles to find Mad. When it came to catch, they didn't have as much trouble as they thought they would have. They were surprised he didn't put a very good fight; they were more alert for the return journey.

As they were beginning to enter the Alps, they decided to begin to look for a place to sleep. It was early afternoon, but they could see that the sky was quickly darkening and they didn't want to be caught in a storm. Moreover, it was late fall, and the night came on early with chilly temperatures. But their plan to rest went through the window, as about 20 armed men charged them on their horses.

“Ambush” Cried Porthos as he drew his sword, and fired his musket.

A man cried and fell from his horse, dead.  
Aramis and Athos quickly followed suit. Aramis shot dead another man, while Athos was already engaging a man with his sword.

The men came to free their leader. As the battle was going on, Aramis, who was keeping the rope tying their prisoner, was separated from Athos and Porthos by six men. The two musketeers, who were by now on feet, couldn’t see him anymore. With the battle going, they were not aware of where their feet were taking them. They were taking the upper hand, and their opponents knew it. The men tried to make Athos and Porthos step back toward where they wanted.

Mad’s men knew this mountain well and wanted their opponents to fall in one deep forgotten well. They loved trapping their adversaries to a long and painful death. They knew that if Porthos and Athos survived this fall, they wouldn't be able to climb the well back. They would have a slow and painful death. Moreover, the cold temperatures would make them suffer more. When they saw that Athos and Porthos were reaching the well, they smirked and continued their efforts.

Athos and Porthos never knew what happened, one moment they were gaining the upper hand. They were surprised and confused to see a smirk making its way on their opponents faces; when suddenly their feet met the air. They fell in the dark and humid well. And everything went black for the two men.

 

* * *

 

Aramis was trying to defend himself; he was on foot, his horse gone. He was alone, and trying to prevent his enemies from getting the upper hand, and to reach their goal which was to free their leader. He was now up against two, the other four dead. He too was defeating his opponents, but was beginning to tire. He blocked a blow from one of his opponent. He parried a blow from another. His opponents seemed to gain in power. He just had time to duck a sword which could have caught him in the stomach.

He tried to hold off one of the men by throwing a kick at him. The man fell down with a surprised cry. Aramis didn’t have time to take a breath that the other man was on him and sending him blow after blow with brutality. He managed to trip the second man, as the other one was climbing on his feet. Aramis was ready to finish this battle.

Suddenly, a shot rang from the air. There was a bit of silence, were everything slowed. Aramis could hear him own labored breathing. He could see himself killing another man, and, at the same time he felt himself jerking back as something hit his side. He fell on his knees; he looked down his side, and could see blood beginning to poor from the wound. This moment that for him seemed to last forever, only lasted seconds.  
Mad saw his opportunity; he took with his bound hands a stone lying near him, and knocked out Aramis with it. The men, who had just made Athos and Porthos fall, were making their way to help free their leader.  
And then, all Aramis felt was a burning pain to his side. And then, he felt a pain in his head. His last thought before succumbing to darkness was for Athos and Porthos hoping they were alright.

Happy shouts came when they saw the musketeer fall. They dismounted while the man already there cut through the bond of his leader. Those two were readying themselves to kill him, Mad interrupted them.

“Stop! Don’t kill him; don’t use another bullet for him”  
“Why don’t you want us to kill him? Don’t you want revenge on him, on the musketeers who captured you?” asked one of the men.  
“Oh, believe revenge I want, but I want them to suffer before they die, with this wound he will have a slow painful death” Mad told them “What of his friends?”  
“We had them fall down a forgotten and well hidden well, if the fall didn’t kill them, they will eventually die!” Grinned man “It is impossible for them to climb it, the only way they could get out is with a rope, and that is if they survived!”  
“Perfect that is what you get for messing with Mad” laughed Mad “Now bring my horse and let’s go”.

The men gave him a horse, and off they were, leaving Aramis, alone, in the cold and bleeding.


	2. Chapter 1

One hour after Athos and Porthos fell.

Porthos came to earth beneath his face. At first, he was aware of the hurt in his head and his body felt as if he had fought and lost against 20 people. Then he began to feel the cold floor beneath him. He groaned and tried to sit up. He was disoriented and his vision was swimming. Sitting up he fought the dizziness and nausea that came with the motion.

He waited for his stomach to settle before cataloguing his injuries. There seemed to be a bump on his head, and he hurt all over from the fall, but nothing seemed broken. He tried to recall what happened. They were on a mission to retrieve Mad, a man known for killing and torturing people with other men, to his own sick pleasure. He then recalled the ambush, how they were separated from Aramis, and how he fell with Athos… Athos and Aramis! He hoped they were alright, but Athos wasn’t he next to him when he fell. He began to look for his brother, and finally took on his surroundings. He looked up and saw that he seemed to have fallen in a well, a deep well. It was cold and humid. He shivered. He then looked to his right, and saw a lump on the ground.

“ATHOS!”

He went to check if he was alive, he took his fingers to Athos’ neck to feel for a pulse. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. There was a strong pulse under his fingers. He searched Athos for any live threatening injuries. He sighed in relief when it seemed that Athos wasn’t gravely wounded. He just looked worse for the wear, but he thought he should look the same as Athos, at least he felt it. Athos was bruised but just unconscious. He shook his shoulder to try and rise him up.

“Athos, wake up! Athos” he said.

Athos woke to Porthos calling and shaking him. He groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he was aware was that he was face down, and that he hurt all over. Then he felt the cold and humidity in the air.

“Porthos” he said “what happened? Are we prisoners?”

“Are you hurt?” asked Porthos ignoring Athos’ questions.

Athos thought, yes he was sore, but nothing apart for his ankle hurt too badly. He had worse than what he was feeling right now, but it still was not his worst. His right ankle hurt him, but he didn’t think it was broken. He sat up and shivered as he rested his back on the well’s wall. It was cold there he thought as he shivered once again.

“I must have some pretty bump and bruises and my ankle pains me, but it seems that it is not broken, you? Over all I’m alright.” 

“I must have hit my head during the fall, I have a bump, and same as you, I must be pretty bruised” replied Porthos.

“You look like it anyway, now what happened? Are we prisoners? ” asked Athos again.

“Don’t you remember?”

“Hum… I remember we were on our way back to Paris with… Mad, and we were we were ambushed… and we somehow fell somewhere, because our opponents were backing us… It was a trap…”

“That’s all I remember too, I hoped you could remember more than me” said Porthos.

“Wait a minute... There is another thing… ARAMIS! Where is he? Last he was separated from us, he is not here? » exclaimed Athos.

“He isn’t here with us, I don’t know what happened to him, we should try to figure how to leave this well and try to find him. We are prisoners from this well, however” said Porthos.

“You’re right; I’m worried that he isn’t there with us. I have a bad feeling about this. I don’t know for you, but I don’t like it.”

“Yeah I’m worried too, I hope he is alright. All the more reason to leave this place.” said Porthos

Athos didn’t answer, and they began looking around and above them. It seems they were in a well, a cold well.

“Do you think we should try and climb it?” asked Porthos.

“Yes, we should at least try” he responded.

“Your ankle up to it?” asked Porthos concerned.

“Let’s give it a try, we can’t stay here, it’s well in the afternoon, the sky is darkening faster than I would like, it should soon start raining soon, plus we don’t even know if Aramis is alright. How long do you think we were unconscious?” said Athos.

“You are right, we should try to climb our way up, I don’t know but it feels like at least one hour passed since we fell, and Aramis should be there by now if he was alright, we have to find him.” said Porthos concerned for his friend, he added “Something is not right”.

“Plus we can’t remain there for too long, it’s really cold down there” added Athos.

Porthos helped Athos in rising to his feet. Athos staggered but didn’t fall because Porthos held a stabilizing hand on his shoulder to help him in case his ankle couldn’t hold his weight. Once Athos was steady, he nodded to Porthos to start their climbing. Together they began to try to climb the well. They were just hoping Aramis was alive and not injured.


	3. Chapter 2

Ten minutes after Athos and Porthos woke up.

 

Aramis came to with a groan, the first thing he was aware was the searing pain in his side, and the cold that was beginning to set. He tried to sit up, but as he was rising, he had a dizzy spell; his face paled more than it already was as a pain on the back of his head made itself known. He just had time to turn on his side, and threw up his meal.

 

He breathed heavily as bile finally rose up. Once finished, he waited to have his breathing back under control. He then proceeded to check the wound on his side. He grimaced, it was bleeding heavily, and by the sight of it, he didn’t have an exit wound on his back, so that must mean, than the bullet was still in there. He then realized he couldn’t take it out, for his sewing pack was his saddlebag. He knew if he did nothing he would get an infection and/or would bleed out. He sluggishly tried to remove his belt, and then his blue sash whose was beginning already beginning to turn red. He had to stop the bleeding. His movements were slow.

 

Once removed, he ripped a piece of his tunic to press against his wound, muffling a groan as he did so, as the searing pain became more intense, and black spot came in front his eyes. He fought on consciousness, if he didn’t do this now he could bleed out, before Athos and Porthos found him… Wait… where were his friend, he looked around him frantically, and shouldn’t they be with him? If they are not, they could be hurt themselves or probably already dead. It wasn’t normal, they should be here. He instantly worried for them. He saw the bodies of the he felled not far from him. His breathing became quick again as he felt a flashback from Savoy coming; him alone in the cold, bodies around him, his friend may be dead. He frantically looked to see if there weren’t his friends’ bodies. They couldn’t be dead. He began to panic.

 

 _No, no, no, no,_ **_[breathe]_** _I am not there again, **[breathe]** It’s cold **[breathe]…** They are not dead [breathe] Athos and Porthos are not dead [ **breathe** ]… They are strong… no, no, no please no… Aramis breathe, calm down, they may need your help, and you can’t help them if you panic and you bleed out…_ Aramis thought as he tried to fight his panic attack.

 

He tried desperately to even his breathing. Taking a deep breath and letting it out. He didn’t have the time to panic. He needed to find his friends. He should focus on finding them and not bleeding out.

 

Breathing once again under control, with a new found resolution, he began to tie his sash around the piece of his tunic to control the bleeding. He had lost enough blood as it is. He couldn’t afford to lose any more. He looked around once again, hoping to see his horse, who had escaped, but no such luck, he was alone. He felt the panic rise once again, but tried to push through it. His friends’ life may depend on it; he didn’t have time to panic. He tried to rise to his feet.

 

Once on his feet he stumbled, light headed and vision swimming. He fought to stay conscious. The dizzy spell passed, Aramis began to walk slowly back to where they were ambushed deeply worried for his friends. He kept a hand on his side to keep pressure on his wound. He gritted his teeth as he walked, fighting the dizzy spells and the wish to throw up once again. What should have taken 5 minutes to walk back took him 20 minutes with the pain he was in. He kept looking at the obscuring sky, hoping it would not rain before he found his friends alive and well. He was exhausted, sweating from his efforts and cold at the same. He was pretty miserable.

 

* * *

 

 

At the same time:

 

Athos and Porthos, after many unsuccessful tries at climbing the well, were resting side by side, trying to catch their breath back. They were tired and cold from weather. Their concern for Aramis was growing, since they woke up about 30 minutes ago, their friend didn’t come back.

 

They were beginning to shake and keep on thinking positive thoughts despite their ordeal. When they heard it, a faint sound coming their way and a muffled:

 

“…Thos…Port…”

 

Together they drew to their feet and called out:

 

“ARAMIS! Over there!”

 

“Athos? Porthos ? Are you out there?” Came Aramis voice.

 

“Yes Aramis we are there, we must have fallen a well” said Athos

 

“Be careful, it is hidden walk with caution, we don’t want you to fall here with us” said Porthos.

 

“It’s good to hear you through, we were worried” added Athos.

 

“It’s good to hear and see you” came the weak reply from above.

 

“Aramis! Good to see you too” said Porthos.

 

“Are you guys alright?” came the concerned reply from Aramis.

 

“A little bruised, a bump on the head for Porthos and surely a sprained ankle for me, and you are you alright?” He was relieved to see his brother alive.

 

“I am fine” he said a little weakly and too fast. He rapidly added, hoping to distract his friends’ attention “How come you fell there? Are you stuck?”

 

“We were fighting two men, gaining the upper hand, and we somehow took a step back and then nothing, we woke up there, while we were waiting for you to find us, we tried to climb up, but as you see we were unsuccessful.” Explained Athos, knowing Aramis was hiding something from them.

 

Porthos was about to question Aramis on his health again, he too didn’t like the answer from him, but he knew Aramis would not tell them now, because they couldn’t do anything for him right now, and didn’t want them to worry about him and to feel guilty about it. He shook his head at Porthos and looked at him right in the eye. Porthos understood what he tried to make him understand. Their only hope to help and see for themselves if their friend was truly alright was to get the hell out of this well as quickly as possible. For that, they must count on their friend to help them out and not delay their stay there any longer.

 

It was at this moment that the sky opened, and freezing rain poured down upon them, soaking them rapidly.

 

“Listen Aramis, you should find a rope long enough to get us out of there fastened at my saddle, you can get us out of there” said finally Porthos, worried of Aramis whiteness.

 

Aramis head disappeared for a moment then came back; he seemed more worried than before. He spoke weakly and Athos and Porthos had to strain their hearing to understand what he was saying over the pouring rain.

 

“Your horses aren’t any where in sight, those bandits must have frightened them…” he told them with a shake of his head. “I have to go and find them, I hope they are not too far, or go to next village, but I don’t want to leave you out there, we don’t know how fast and this well will fill…” he added in a worried voice.

 

“All the more reason for you to find the horses quickly, there is nothing that can be done without rope, it shouldn’t take long you have your horse, right?” asked Athos.

 

“No, I came back here on foot” answered Aramis trying to avoid to talk about what happened to him when they were separated. “But I will go and look for them, I hope to find them easily, they are well trained horses.”

 

“Good luck my friend” said Porthos.

 

With a last worried glance Aramis disappeared to look for their horses. Athos and Porthos knew he had to find them for the next village was too far for Aramis to reach in time. Plus they didn't know if he was really alright, they hoped he wasn't to badly hurt, and would help them quickly, so that they could finally take care of him.

 

They were soaked through the bone and colder and colder as the time passed. They pressed together in hope to share a little warmth. They were more worried for they friend, they knew he was hurt, but not to what extent, and he didn’t have anyone to keep himself warm.

 

They thought he must be freezing, as he felt the cold more easily since Savoy. Athos and Porthos were concerned he would have a flashback to this traumatizing experience.


	4. Chapter 3

Aramis with one last glance stumbled to his feet. Shivering, he checked to see if his wound stopped bleeding. He was a little relieved to see that it had nearly stopped. With a grunt, he resumed to put pressure on the wound, and started slowly to follow the traces left by Athos and Porthos horses.

 

As the wind and rain continued to pour upon him, the cold seeped through his bones making him shake harder and greeting his teeth at the pain in his side continued to increase. Through all of this he tried to keep his thoughts on his mission and not on Savoy, breathing heavily with the efforts he made.

 

Nearly one hour on his search the rain dropped to a light rain, and the wind stopped. He stumbled to his knees, tried to catch his breath and had thought to his friend prisoner in the well. After 5 minutes, managed to stand up and continue his search.

 

Another half an hour passed and when he was about to abandon his fight with the pain and consciousness, he saw them, their three horses, who had somehow found each over. He called their name, and they made their way to him. He stood up shakily on his legs, stroked his horse, and then tried to see if indeed Porthos’ horse had a rope. He found it with a happy cry.

 

After many tries, he managed to mount his horse. He took off toward the well, the over two horses following him. He wanted to come back the fastest way possible, but knew with his wound not treated, he would aggravate them. So, he settled for light gallop, a trot would hurt him more.

 

Coming back to where they friend fell off took him little over 20 minutes. Once there, he dismounted, took the rope tied it to the saddle of Porthos’ horse, because he knew he couldn’t pull on the rope to help them out.

 

He made the way over to the well, rope in hand, and looked down to see his friends.

 

“Did you miss me?” he asked with a small smile.

 

Both Athos and Porthos jumped at the sudden noise, and looked to see Aramis smile. They were shivering, the night just fell and temperatures too. They were miserable.

 

“Aramis!” They said together.

 

“Tell me you found a rope or help?” asked Athos.

 

A rope fell down the swell accompanied with Aramis “Voila”.

 

* * *

 

 

Porthos and Athos were freezing while waiting for their friend to help to get out of this well. They were shivering and their lips were beginning to taint blue. They were happy that the calmed quite down. When Aramis finally arrived they were both relieved to see him event if he looked worse than before.

 

As the rope fell down the well, Porthos made Athos climb up before him; he would be following behind him. They shouted to Aramis that he could prompt their horse to help them get out.

 

They began ascending slowly slipping on the walls from time to time. Once on the top Athos managed to heave himself out and fell down on the earth breathing hard and shivering slightly. Porthos came out 2 minutes later and he too did the same as Athos.

 

Finally breathing under control, they rose to their feet, to at least, to see how Aramis fared. When they saw him, all the worry they had exploded, they didn’t think it was this bad.

 

Aramis was freezing and shivering violently, his wound started bleeding again with all the efforts he just made. His side was covered in blood. He looked barely conscious, his lips tainted blue. It seemed he would soon collapse, the only thing keeping on his legs was his horse. As they were observing themselves, Aramis began to sway and without Porthos' reflexes, would have fallen in the dirt.

 

“ARAMIS!” he cried.

 

Porthos barely managed to reach him in time, as Aramis lost his fight on consciousness. Athos followed behind at a slower pace, minding his hurt ankle. He crouched down next to their friend, and took in Aramis. They were very worried for him, he was now barely shivering and his breathing was barely there.

 

Athos looked at Porthos who was trying to wake Aramis up. He put a hand on Porthos shoulder and shook his head.

 

“Don’t’ wake him up, we must find shelter quickly, where we can build fire to warms us up, and care for him. He doesn’t have to suffer as we are searching.” Said Athos gently, he too was worried.

 

“Alright”

 

Athos rose up to his feet and made his way to his horse.

 

“He can’t ride alone, I will take him with me, you scout ahead to see if you can find us some shelter.”

 

Porthos nodded and Athos mounted his horse. Porthos rose up carefully with Aramis in his arms. He walked over to Athos, and gently gave him their brother. All the while Aramis didn’t stir.

 

Porthos then proceeded to mount his own horse. They took off in search of a shelter, Porthos galloping ahead.


	5. Chapter 4

Porthos found them a dry place to rest 20 minutes later, the night had fallen since a long time. They made their way there. Porthos took Aramis carefully from Athos arms and placed him on the ground. Athos dismounted too. He would begin to take care of Aramis, while Porthos would try to build a fire to warm them up.

 

Athos began to strip Aramis from his drenched clothes, carefully; he didn’t want to arm his friend more than he already was. As he did he checked for other wounds beside the obvious bullet wound. Aramis was as white as a sheet. Athos found a bump on his head whose had been bleeding, it would not require stitching. However the musket ball should have to be retired by Porthos as Aramis couldn’t and Porthos had already done this before.

 

Porthos came back with wood, and began to try to light a fire. But he barely had any hope to build one with all the rain that fell outside. Seeing his doubt Porthos told him he managed to find some more or less dry wood under some trees. The fire going, Porthos knelt down on Aramis other side.

 

“He has a bullet in the side, I don’t think there is any internal bleeding, can you take it out? I will restrain him in case he would wrestle.” Asked Athos.

 

“Ok, hand me his kit and I will be right down to it” answered Porthos.

 

Athos handed him Aramis kit, and Porthos choose the right instruments. Athos rose to take wine from a pocket tied on his saddle. He handed it to Porthos who then nodded to Athos. Athos pressed down on Aramis shoulders to keep him from wrestling. Porthos then poured wine on Aramis wound, to try and fight of the infection that was coming up, as the wound was beginning to look red.

 

Aramis didn’t stir from Porthos actions. Porthos took the pliers and began to look for the bullet. Aramis wrestled weakly as the pain became more intense. Instinctively Athos put more pressure on his shoulders to keep him from moving, but soon realized that he didn’t have to as Aramis was too weak to do any damage. That worried him.

 

Porthos managed to take the ball out. He poured again some wine on the wound. He began to tread the needle and handed to Athos. Athos raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“You know he won’t be happy, he knows your needle work his better than mine” Porthos said with a grin.

 

Athos pulled his lips up, in a faint smile. He took the needle and they swapped places. Athos began stitching Aramis. Once finished, he bandaged his friend’s wounds while Porthos set up their cots on the ground next to each other by the fire.

 

Porthos took Aramis with gentleness only reserved for his friends, and placed him on the coats. He took their blankets and covering him up to try and warm him up, as Aramis was barely shaking, bordering hypothermia.

 

He then turned to Athos

 

“Now your turn” he said.

 

Athos sighed knowing if he didn’t do what Porthos wanted, he would do it for him. He began to strip off his soaking wet clothes to his under garments. Once done, he let Porthos tend to his ankle, with a paste Aramis kept to tend to this kind of wound, before bandaging it.

 

“You think he will be alright?” asked Porthos with a movement of his head towards Aramis, who was still unconscious.

 

“Yes he his strong, I only hope he won’t develop a fever and have any flashback from Savoy” answered Athos.

 

“The fool shouldn’t have hidden his wounds to us” said Porthos angry at his friend.

 

“Yes, he shouldn’t, but he knew we would have tortured ourselves in the want to help him, but knew we couldn’t, we would have felt powerless and you know it. It’s Aramis, thinking of the others before himself.” replied Athos.

 

“You’re right. There all done, now go warm yourself up with Aramis” said Porthos. “I will lay our clothes before the fire, before joining you” he added.

 

Athos nodded and went to join Aramis under the covers. He laid on Aramis’ right, and gently took him in his arms aware not to further hurt his left side, to share his body heat. He thought he was cold, but Aramis was freezing against him.

 

Porthos finally joined them, laid on Aramis other side, and he too snake an arm around him, mindful of his wound, his arm resting on Athos side. Aramis’ face was hidden in Athos’ neck. Porthos was too shocked at how cold Aramis was.

 

They finally fell asleep, comforting each other with their presence.


	6. Chapter 5

Athos was woken up from his slumber by something shaking him. He opened his eyes and realized that it was not something shaking him, but someone who was shaking.

 

 _Aramis!_ He thought. He looked at him. Aramis was shaking hard and moaning, it seemed he was in the throes of a nightmare. He then realized that Aramis was hot to the touch. He was developing an infection, thought Athos with dread.

 

Porthos woke up to shaking too. Athos explained to him that Aramis had a low fever, and that he was having a nightmare. Porthos rose up to take a cloth and some water to cool off Aramis’ skin while Athos tried to wake Aramis up.

 

Athos laid gently Aramis back and took in Aramis slightly flushed face. He gently shook Aramis’ shoulder and called to him.

 

“Aramis! Aramis, wake up, you’re having a nightmare, everything is ok” said Athos gently.

 

“No… please no… not dead, no… thos… no Por…” came Aramis reply.

 

“Come on Aramis, wake up you are safe here, we are safe here” said Athos shaking his shoulder a little harder.

 

“Athos?” said Aramis weakly, opening his eyes to look at him.

 

“Yeah it’s me, and Porthos” said Athos as Porthos came back. “You’re alright and we’re alright, we’re not in Savoy, you’re not back there” he said with softness.

 

“Not there?” asked Aramis breathing hard, fighting another panic attack.

 

“No, you’re here with us” this time it was Porthos who tried to reassure their friend as he placed a wet cloth on his brow”

 

But Aramis was having difficulty to breathe correctly.

 

“Hey, hey, look at me Aramis, that’s it, now breathe with me you’re alright, come on… breathe in… that’s it, now breathe out… yes good, again, breathe in… and out… in… and out” told Athos.

 

They continued until Aramis ragged breathing was under control and his panic attack was avoided.

 

“You ok now?” asked Porthos concerned for Aramis didn’t have this sort of nightmares/panic attack for a while.

 

Aramis nodded weakly.

 

“What happened?”

 

“You don’t remember?” asked Porthos.

 

“Hum… I remember an ambush… Mad… his men… the shooting… a blow to the head… waking up… dead bodies and cold… dead bodies and cold…” he trailed of, eyes going blank breathing speeding up once again.

 

Athos and Porthos shared a worried glance, it explained why he so easily fell to nightmares and panic attack, it was pretty similar to his experience in Savoy.

 

“No Aramis, no, you’re not there. You’re safe, come on fight it… breathe, follow my breathing, Aramis, come on in… and out…” said Athos.

 

Aramis tried, but fighting repeatedly the attacks that kept coming, in his weakened state didn’t help. He felt himself slept into the panic attack. He felt his breathing increasing, as did his heart rate. He felt himself shaking and beginning to sweat. He felt bile rise up his throat, and took his hand to his mouth.

 

Porthos understanding what was happening quickly took a container and threw it under Aramis’ mouth as Athos gently turned him, in time for him to throw up. As Aramis had nothing to eat since vomiting earlier, all that rose up was bile. As he dry heaved breathing heavily, Athos was drawing a hand up and down his back to offer him comfort. Porthos was saying everything and nothing to try and calm him down.

 

As he finished Aramis weakly rose his head up, breathing heavily, and then his eyes turn in the back of his head as he lose consciousness, and fell back against Athos, who caught him and laid him back down.

 

Porthos rose up to wash the container, before coming back with it and laying not far from them just in case. As he laid down himself Athos was cuddling Aramis trying to keep away the nightmares and reassuring them both. Aramis head was once again in the crook of Athos’ neck.

 

Porthos too cuddled up to Aramis. Athos looked at Porthos over Aramis head, and spoke:

 

“He didn’t have a panic attack, let alone a panic attack this powerful since he was recovering from Savoy” He said deeply worried for Aramis.

 

“Yeah, it’s true I hope he won’t have a setback.”

 

“Me too I am worried about him, we should leave this place as quickly as possible. Moreover we have to contact Treville to tell him Mad managed to escape” said Athos. “I am just worried about his wound; he is beginning to develop an infection”.

 

 “He is in no state to travel, but you’re right, we can’t remain here long. I want some distance between us and this place, for Aramis’ sake. But we should be careful” agreed Porthos.

 

“We should rest, and see how he is tomorrow and proceed then” said Athos finally.

 

With that they tried to fall once again asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Aramis woke up slowly with the sun. He was cold and felt himself shaking. He couldn’t move. His breathing began to quicken as his mind came back to Savoy, he didn’t remark the warm bodies surrounding him.

 

Porthos and Athos woke up to Aramis labored breath. Porthos, in Aramis back, began to run circles in his back, after exchanging a glance with Athos. Athos took Aramis’ face in his hand; he felt the heat coming off his brother. He looked at him and his flushed cheeks.

 

“Aramis” he said softly.

 

No response just heavy breathing and blank stare.

 

“Aramis, come on look at me… It’s Athos you’re safe, Porthos is there too… Look at me… Come on” he said, he lightly slapped his face. More firmly: “Aramis!”

 

“Athos?” Aramis reply came quietly, gaze coming to rest on Athos’ face.

 

“Hey don’t forget me, I’m there too” said Porthos, who was continuing to rub Aramis back.

 

Aramis looked confused. His breathing was still not under control.

 

“Porthos?” he asked.

 

“Yeah Aramis, we are both here, we are fine. We are alright, and you are going to be alright. Come on Aramis, breathe with us. In and out… in and out…” said Porthos with a gentle voice.

 

“If I’m not there, **_breath_** then why am I so cold?” said weakly Aramis, on the edge of panic.

 

“No, no, you’re here with us. Don’t you feel our warm bodies… Come on Aramis, breathe look at me and follow our breathing” said Athos forcing Aramis to look at him in the eye. “Breathe, in… and out… in and out… yeah that’s it… In… and out, you’re doing well.”

 

Aramis breathing began to even with the help of his brothers. Seeing this, Athos and Porthos relaxed, they just barely avoided another attack.

 

“You with us now?” asked a concerned Porthos.

 

“Yes, sorry” said Aramis looking down.

 

“Hey you don’t have to be sorry! We just wish for you not to suffer! You don’t have to be ashamed.” said Athos.

 

“Yeah, we want to help you, and if we can help you this way, then we do it. You don’t know how strong you’re to have survived this. I’m proud of you little brother!” said Porthos with a grin.

 

“If you say so.” Replied Aramis not really convinced.

 

“Now, Porthos will go find something for us to eat, and I will check your wound. I believe that you’re beginning to have an infection, ok?” said Athos to both Porthos and Aramis.

 

Porthos nodded and began to rise up. At the cold that came from Porthos departure, Aramis tensed and looked quickly at Athos to reassure himself he was really alright. Athos smiled at him and gently laid Aramis on his back and sat up next to him. He then began to loosen the bandage. He looked at the wound, and saw it was angry red, a sure sign of an infection. He took what was left of the wine and poured it on the wound. Aramis looked at his side and hissed as the wine came in contact with his skin.

 

“You did well with the stitching, thank you” he said with a grin knowing how they took care of him.

 

“You’re welcome” said Athos with a small grin.

 

“How is your ankle?” asked Aramis concerned for his friend health.

 

“You’re incorrigible, you’re wounded and you think about our wounds” said Athos with a weak laugh. “But to answer your question yes my ankle is better, Porthos took care of it last night, he put on the cream you carry with you for this type of wound. I must say it seems to be very effective”.

 

Porthos came back at this moment with a small breakfast of fruits he found outside.

 

“How is your head Porthos?” asked Aramis.

 

“As good as new, you know my head is as hard as a rock” said Porthos with a grin.

 

He handed some fruits to Athos who after having put a wet drag on Aramis forehead, began to eat the fruit. Porthos also handed Aramis some fruits. He took them in his hands, and looked at them. Porthos was eating his fruits when he remarked that Aramis was not eating his breakfast.

 

“You not eating?” he asked.

 

“I’m not very hungry, plus I don’t know if I will be able to keep any food down” responded Aramis.

 

“You should try to eat, you know better than us, that with a wound like this, you have to eat to keep your strength, and you should drink some water, you have to stay hydrated as you have a fever” explained Athos.

 

Aramis nodded, and then proceeded to eat a fruit, as Athos and Porthos were discussing with him how they should plan their way back. He barely managed to eat one, and some water. All this movements left him tired, and sleep claimed him quickly.

 

Athos and Porthos shared another worried look, at the evident lack of energy their brother had. They decided to begin to make their way back to Paris early in the afternoon, to let Aramis rest a little more.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue.
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading, for the kudos and the comments.
> 
> I am going to begin writing on another story and should be starting posting soon, maybe next week. It's going to be another prompt fill.
> 
> If you're intersted it will be this prompt:
> 
> I would love to see a fic where Aramis kind of goes on this epic downward spiral with perhaps several things happening in a row to contribute to it: 
> 
> Maybe the Red Guard who actually pulled the trigger to kill Adele could start taunting him (or just somehow make it clear that she is dead for having had an affair with Aramis). The Queen could miscarry (and he can't really talk about it with anyone). Maybe a mission goes wrong, civilians are injured and he can't save them. Perhaps he runs into Isabelle/Sister Helene's father in Paris and is blamed for her death. The Duke of Savoy comes back...
> 
> Anything really - I'd just like to see this kind of crushing combination of factors start to mess with his psyche.
> 
> I'd prefer that there be no big speeches of self pity, but I would love him to maybe worry that he's cursed and/or that he will bring destruction to all those around him (and I want him worried for them, not exactly pitying himself, though perhaps blaming himself).
> 
> Perhaps he starts to withdraw from the others (or even totally cuts himself off from them)... stops eating/sleeping. Becomes super serious and rigid. Hyper-vigilant. Takes too many risks. Puts all his energy into practicing fighting and swordplay and doesn't do anything else. Just lots of signs that he is clearly deteriorating and not handling it all well.

* * *

 

They were once again on the road back to Paris. Aramis was unconscious, and riding with Porthos. They made their way back home slowly and carefully, they didn’t want to hurt their friend more than he already was.

Aramis was running a fever, and Athos and Porthos felt their bruises from yesterday fall. Despite the fire the previous night, they were still cold, and miserable from the weather outside.

Finally, Athos, Porthos and Aramis arrived in Paris some days later. Aramis’ fever had broken the previous day. On the road back he had two panic attacks, which worried deeply Athos and Porthos. They were hoping that the attacks would leave with them.

 

* * *

 

 

They were tired, and hurting from everywhere, but happy to be home.

Athos reported to Treville while Porthos settled Aramis in his quarters.

A while later Athos came back. Aramis was fast asleep in his bed, and Porthos was watching over his brother.

“Treville will send, tomorrow a team to capture Mad and his men. He will tell them to be extra careful of them” said Athos.

“Good, Aramis deserve justice. I hope to see this bastard hang on a rope” added Porthos.

Finally Athos sat down and took a drink of wine. Porthos did the same. They smiled to each other. They survived their ordeal. They were finally home.

 

The END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
